To be a Guardian
by AnnieWolf
Summary: Jack Frost has became a Guardian and everything has been going pretty good since than. Of course, only one moment is enough to cause a whole chain of events that will lead to a final question: Total destruction or balance. Jack x OC


**To be a Guardian**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I haven't been around for a while and I still have a bunch of stories that need to be finished, but I just couldn't resist and not write anything with Jack Frost! He's my newest crush and I just love him! 3 But, although almost everyone ship him with Tooth, I'd rather give him a unique girl with a little twist. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, and remember, the story's just began! :) **

**Disclaimer: Rise of the Guardians with all of it's character are not mine, only Anya is.  
**

_Chapter 1: Snow angels_

„Take that!"

„Hahaha you can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

Now thirteen-year-old Jamie and his friends chased around the snow-filled playground having fun, as Jack Frost sat on a tree brench, watching them and laughing. Here and there he would throw a snowball himself, only to cause even more yelling and laughter among the kids. Jack was satisfied at the look of the fun the children were having, but as it became boring to him, he decided to go search for something else to amuse himself with. When he bid his farewell to them, Jack flew into the north wind which carried him to the frozen lake. There, he noticed a couple of teenagers, seemingly about sixteen or seventeen years old, chatting and having fun near the icy water.

Interested, he landed on a near by branch from where he could see them all clearly. There were three girls and two boys. One of the boys was tall and thin, he wore a long black coat and had dark messy hear. He appeared to be flirting with a short blond girl, with a pink hat and fuzzy scarf. The other boy had a hoodie on, so Jack couldn't see his face, but noticed that he had ginger hair and sunglasses on. Ha was talking with the other two girls who were lying in the snow, making snow angels. The one, which was ignoring him, had long brown and curly hair and wore a plain blue jacket. And the other one laughed at what the boy said and she was the one that caught Jack's eye the most. She appeared to be short, with just as short and messy brown hair; she had a gray hat and long scarf on, as well as a coat and black boots. She also had big blue eyes and a really pretty smile. Jack wondered what was on that girl that caught his attention so much. He couldn't put a finger on it, but she somehow stood out of the group. He sat there, watching them for a while until he noticed that it was already getting dark. Just as the group began to walk away, he stood up and stretched, ready to leave as well.

He took his staff into his hands and was about to go when he heard the tall boy ask something the messy-haired girl. Curious, Jack neared them so he could hear better in their conversation.

„Common, you're not afraid, are you?", the tall boy gave her a provoking look.

„You wish, Jazz.", she waved her hand at him and smiled, „On the contrary, I'm always up for a challenge."

He grinned, „Than lets see it."

The boy, Jazz, gestured towards the lake and the rest of their group gave a few '_oohhh_'s. Jack wondered what was it about, but didn't have to wait long to find out.

They all headed back to the lake and as he followed them, he realised to his horror what they were referring to. The messy-haired girl took a deep breath and giving one last look at her friend Jazz, who watched her his arms crossed with a sceptical smile, took a step forward. She stepped on the frozen surface of the lake and slowly strode on.

Jack held his breath as images of his past flashed before his eyes.

They just didn't know how dangerous it actually was.

He wanted to shout out to them to stop, that it was stupid, but he knew that they were already too old to still be believing in him, or any of the Guardians. So he kept quiet and hoped that the girl, who was now half-way across the lake, would soon turn back.

Finally, she stopped and slowly turned to face her friends. Her face glew with a wide grin while they clapped and cheered. Jack sighed from relief and shook his head, annoyed but overall impressed by the girl's courage. He leaned onto his staff as he waited for her to return to the secure land. A short gasp of one of them startled him and he saw the girl numb on the ice, which began to crack underneath her feet. Her friends began to yell out to her to hurry and run, but he knew better. He knew that it would only cause the ice to break faster. So he ran towards them just as the boys and one of the girls started to ran away. He hoped that they were off to find help rather than just leave, or he swore he would find them. The last remaining girl raced to a tree and tried to break a branch so she could reach her friend with it.

_There is no time!_, thought Jack.

He flew onto the ice as the girl closed her eyes and the ice completely broke. She let out a short scream when Jack managed to grab her by the waist and pull her away from the cold death trap. He put her down into the snow and kneeled next to her.

She carefully opened her eyes to realise that she was once again on the solid ground.

In the total heat of the situation, it didn't even occurred to Jack that it would be impossible for him to even touch her, for she shouldn't be believing in him.

„Hey are you alright?", Jack asked worriedly, only too late realising that she won't be answer him.

But than something incredible happened. The girl rose her gaze to his eyes and mumbled, „Yeah, I think so."

Jack was so stunned that he couldn't speak.

The girl stared at him at what seemed like into his very soul. Finally, he was able to mutter out, „You - you can _see_ me?"

_How is this even possible?_, he kept thinking.

_How can she see me?_

The girl frowned, „What do you mean? Did I hit my head or did you?"

Jack felt like his eyes couldn't grow any bigger from wonder. At last he collected himself enough to notice that her friend was running towards them. He stood up and smiled awkwardly to the confused girl on the ground, „Just... Be careful, okay?"

He said and rushed as further away as he could.

The girl watched him leave, wondering who he was.

„Oh my God! Are you okay?", her friend threw herself at her in worry and relief.


End file.
